The present invention relates to a game of chance and skill and to a method for playing a game of chance and skill.
Games of chance have had appeal throughout history. Some games of chance have had a popularity that has endured for hundreds of years. For instance, games of chance played with cards having indicia such as hearts, diamonds, spades, and clubs have been played for over one-hundred years. Games of chance involving slot machines having indicia such as lemons, cherries, apples, and so forth, have been played for nearly one hundred years. Games of chance involving dice have also been played for more than five hundred years.
One type of conventional game of chance such as Blackjack includes a step whereby a player places a single bet on an outcome of the game. Other conventional games such as poker further include a second bet, a side bet, wherein the player bets on a particular array of cards. In a game such as craps, the player bets on particular die numbers. While skill is involved in these games, the games primarily depend upon luck in achieving particular card arrangements by following several rules of the game.
Board games such as MONOPOLY.RTM. require a player to make successful investments in property as a player's marker travels over a board in order to win the game. Players have markers that are advanced over the board multiple times until a person wins. The last individual to have MONOPOLY.RTM. money wins the game. Board games such as MONOPOLY.RTM. are typically games where skill is of greater significance than chance because the game requires a player to plan and to strategize in order to complete the game successfully.